1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to information management. More specifically, the present invention relates to linking content to individual image features.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, prior processing of a document is required if the document is to be correlated to a position on an image. For example, in order to correlate the document and an image containing aerial imagery or a geographical map representation, the document is first searched for keywords or other text that may allude to a physical location. A position on the image containing aerial imagery or a geographical map representation that corresponds to the physical location is determined and the document may be correlated to the position on the image. Unfortunately, an almost infinite number of documents may exist with information about the physical location, which makes obtaining and processing all documents, or documents most pertinent to a specific topic (e.g., news), for the physical location cumbersome.